The technology in and around virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) is growing and maturing quickly. VR and AR are experienced primarily by wearing a head mounted display (HMD), and optionally hand tracking and input devices. With AR, for example, the HMD may be configured to integrate virtual objects in conjunction with a real-world environment surrounding the wearer. Some known AR systems also include software tools for providing information about the environment to the wearer via the HMD.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.